gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Order of Absolute Annihilation
The Order of Absolute Annihilation '''is a group of pirates that seek to eliminate all Undead from the Caribbean. How To Join If you want to join the OAA you have to be accepted by someone with the rank of at least Elite Purger. You must take the oath and have at least one of the preferred types weapons of the OAA. NOTE: You do not have to join a guild or anything to be in. Ranking (from highest to lowest) *Lord of Annihilation (1) Requirements: Level 50 (Unlimited), Level 14 (Basic) '''Position only becomes available if the current Lord of Annihilation quits. New Lord is voted in by Master Purgers, Masters of the Elements, and Viceroy of Annihilation. *Viceroy of Annihilation (1) Requirements: Level 40 (Unlimited), Level 14 (Basic) 'Position only becomes available upon the quit of the Viceroy. '''Chosen by the Lord of Annihilation. *Master of the Element of Fire/Voodoo/Phantoms/Venom/Ice (5, one of each) Requirements: Level 35 (Unlimited), Level 14 (Basic) '''Position only becomes available if one quits. '''Chosen by Lord of Annihilation *Master Purger (up to 10) Requirements: Level 30 (Unlimited), Level 14 (Basic) Position becomes available if one is removed by the Lord, Viceroy, or Masters. *Elite Purger (up to 15) Requirements: Level 25 (Unlimited), Level 14 (Basic) Promoted by Masters of the Elements. *Purger (infinite) Requirements: Level 15 (Unlimited), 12 (Basic) Promoted by Master Purgers *Exterminator (infinite) Requirements: Level 13 (All Access) Promoted by Master Purgers *Soldier (infinite) Requirements: Level 5 (All Access) Promoted by Master Purgers *Recruit (infinite) Requirements: None The Oath '' I, (state name), pledge my life and sword to the absolute annihilation of the Undead. I shall obey the commands of my superiors. I shall fight until my dying breath. If I betray the Order I accept the punishment of death. My life now belongs to The Order of Absolute Extermination. Classes *Phantom - Fights with/has Cursed Weapons or weapons that have some sort of Ghost capabilites. *Wizard - Fights with Voodoo weapons. *Assassin - Fights with weapons that have some sort of venom or poison. *Singe Soldier - Fights with/has some sort of weapon with fire capabilities. *Frozen Fighter - Fights with/has some sort of weapon with ice capabilities What We Fight *Skeletons *Bats *Crabs *Scorpions *Davy Jones's Crew Members *Lord of Annihilation - Zeke *Chosen Element: Fire *Weapon: Heart of Padres Del Fuego *Viceroy of Annihilation - Keira Kinover-Mar *Chosen Element: *Weapon: Elements The Elements of Annihilation are Fire, Voodoo, Ice, Venom, and Phantoms. There are 2 subcategories of Voodoo, Dark Magic and Pure Magic Elemental Skills These are the skills that are associated with the elements. Fire *Bloodfire *Fire Immunity *Cursed Fire *Cursed Thunder Ice *Cursed Ice *Silver Freeze Voodoo *Any skil preformed on a voodoo weapon/any skill that has an effect on/uses voodoo Dark Voodoo *Desolation (staff) *Pestilence (staff) *Banish (staff) *Wither (staff) *Dark Aura (staff) *Spirit Mastery *Life Drain (doll) *Swarm (doll) *Poke (doll) *Curse (doll) *Grave Shackles (doll) *Scorch (doll) *Voodoo Damage (several) *Voodoo Drain (several) *Health Drain (several) *Hex Shot (gun) *Life Drain Immunity (several) Pure Voodoo *Heal (doll) *Focus *Spirit Ward *Cure (doll) *Blast (staff) *Soul Flay (staff) *Conservation *Concentration *Spirit Lore *Healing Aura (staff) *Wind Guard (doll) *Defense Aura (staff) *Voodoo Reflect (several) *Healing Boost (several) Venom *Venom Shot *Venom Shot Boost *Adder *Venom Strike *Adder Boost Phantoms *Ghost Form *Dark Curse Category:Fan Groups Category:POTCO